The one and only
by princess310889
Summary: Complete and Short if you want to take a look. Has changed completely since first chapter.
1. Happy Families

This is my first fan fic so please be kind. All reviews will be accepted and constructive criticism would be great.  
  
The one and only  
  
Ron slowly woke up from a deep sleep that he had been in and his hand automatically moved to the space on the bed where his wife would normally be only to find it cold and empty.  
  
He gingerly rubbed his eyes and stepped up after coming to the conclusion that she must be in the kitchen. As he stepped out into the hall the smell of burnt toast made its way into his nose. As he turned the last corner in their small flat into their kitchen he got his first glance of her.  
  
He slowly walked up behind her then hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Morning Sunshine"  
  
"Hello nice to see you finally out of bed" she whispered back, then pulling away she spun round and on her tip toes kissed him. "I made breakfast"  
  
"Hmmm, yes you did didn't you" he said as he picked up a slightly edible looking piece of toast up off a nearby plate. He taken a bite and quickly spit it back out. "Do you mind if I have cereal this morning"  
  
"No of course not" she said with a defeated look in her eye "It's in the cupboard as usual"  
  
With that she turned back to the stove only to start doing some thing with some eggs.  
  
Ron stood there taking in just how marvellous his wife looked, with her bushy brown hair that no matter what couldn't be tamed over the many years. He looked at her cinnamon brown eyes that he could get lost in for hours. As he stood staring at her she noticed what he was doing and came over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
They entwined fingers and then he caught a glimpse of one of the most important thing that he knew of. It was the plain gold band that lay on his wife's perfect finger and with this he knew that forever she was his one and only. She was his Hermione.  
  
A/N: I know that's its short but it's a start. Hopefully in the future my writing will be better and I'll be able to go on for longer but for now... 


	2. Shock

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! Anyway onto chapter 2  
  
Shock  
  
As Ron turned round to grab a bowl he heard a huge crash. He turned to find Hermione unconscious. As he ran over to her he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
With a pop he apparated to St.Mungos with her in his arms.  
  
As doctors and nurses flooded over them Ron's mind went into a blur. All he could see was white coats and worried faces. Though his throat was chocked up and he couldn't feel his feet, Ron managed to choke out, in barley a whisper, "please, help her"  
  
With this Hermione was whisked up and onto a trolley with Ron close by her side. As theyere whisked through the crowded corridors, Ron heard the doctors muttering things to each other.  
  
"Any ideas yet on what happened" a tall doctor asked a small plump nurse.  
  
"There's excess pressure on the brain it looks like it's been there for a while"  
  
Suddenly for Ron all the pieces clicked  
  
"We'll take her straight to surgery. Is that ok with you Mr Wesley?"  
  
"Yeah sure" was all Ron managed to choke out.  
  
Ron's mind was full of other things, like his wife's constant headaches that had been affecting her for the past three weeks. Was that what had caused the problem? Why didn't he make her get it checked out earlier? These were the things that ran thought his brain as he sat in the waiting room, while Hermione was in surgery.  
  
Neville had gotten a job at the hospital after Hogwarts and he'd heard about Hermione. He'd called Harry and now as the two friends sat in silence in the waiting room he couldn't help but pity them. They were both waiting on an almost helpless case.  
  
The two of them only clicked out of their daze when a nurse approached them from the swing doors of surgery. 


	3. Horrified

Chapter 3: Horrified  
  
The nurse approached gently and said the few words that would make Rons world collapse  
  
"She's gone"  
  
A silence overtook the two men who at this moment looked like little children. Harry gently reached over to put a hand on Rons shoulder  
  
"You ok mate" Harry said knowing perfectly well that his friend wasn't ok.  
  
"Yeah fine" Ron whispered and with a pop apparated.  
  
Harry was left sitting in shock before he finally go up to try and follow Ron at which point he realised, he didn't have a clue where he had gone.  
  
Little did he know that Ron had gone to his office putting on a brave face he walked in to his boss, the head auror.  
  
"I want to go into Voldemorts layer"  
  
"But Ron that's a suicide mission" His boss was no stranger to Ron's youth but no one had come back from Voldemorts layer alive.  
  
"Just send me" Ron ordered "Or I'll go myself"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron I ca." he couldn't finish because Ron was already gone.  
  
As Ron appeared right in the middle of the dark dank place that Voldemort was in one solitary tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Ron drew his wand and spoken his last words " I'm not afraid of you Voldemort, because you see, you can't kill me.... I'm already dead"  
  
As Ron whispered the curse under his breath so did Voldemort and they both hit at the same time filling the room with a bright red light.  
And with that Ron was gone. 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
As two figures traced their way through the grave yard as they did every month they finally reached two solitary graves. These were the graves of their two best friends, as Ginny broke down into Harry's arms. They read the inscriptions on both the graves.  
  
Hermione Granger-Wesley  
  
Loved wife and friend She will be sorely missed by all who knew her . Goodbye Hermione don't ever forget us  
  
Ronald Wesley  
  
Brilliant brother, son and friend Dedicated Husband He will be missed but now He lies with the one he loves His One and Only  
  
Fini  
  
So whatcha think did you like it? Please Review! 


End file.
